


Time Well Spent

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sunnydale is destroyed, it is far from over for Spike, Angel and Xander as the weirdness continues into an unexpected location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Well Spent

The remnants of the Scoobies stood at the edge of the newly formed crater that marked the town they had protected for almost seven years. Bits of rock and dirt were still cascading down the sides and the echoes of muffled explosions could still be heard.

"What happened?" Giles asked as he surveyed the total destruction of the town.

"He loved me," Buffy said in a pained voice. "He died for me."

"He died for all of us," Willow corrected with a soft scowl. "You weren't the only one Spike cared about."

"Hey, where’s Xander?" Dawn asked, looking around. He’d given her a pat on the shoulder on the bus but she hadn't seen him after she started watching for Buffy.

"He just… just disappeared," Faith said, looking around the bus widely. “I thought the spooky shit was supposed to be over?”

"He couldn’t just disappear. He was on the bus with up," Dawn protested. "We won. Spike died so we’d be safe."

Technology was a wonderful thing, even when the world had just missed another near miss at complete annihilation. Giles still had his cell phone on him and it rang right in the middle of all out argument that had broke out amongst the Scoobies.

“What?” he snapped into the phone.

"Rupert, has anything strange happened? We were monitoring the situation in Sunnydale and plotting a secondary line of defence when Angel muttered ‘Spike’ and vanished," Wesley said without any preamble.

"Spike died sealing the Hellmouth and Xander just disappeared as well,” Giles admitted to Wesley. “We just escaped the implosion of Sunnydale and don’t know what’s happening truthfully.”

"We know what happened. Spike used the amulet Angel gave me and blew up the First and the hell mouth," Buffy said. "Who is that? What’s going on now?"

Giles covered the mouth piece and muttered, "Buffy, please. There’s been additional developments I’m trying to work out with Wesley.”

 

"What the…" Xander yelped as the bus disappeared around him and he tumbled to the ground. The first thing he noticed was that the smell was all wrong. Then he realized how dark it was which quickly led to the realization that he had both his eyes again. The only thing he could think was that he had died somehow on the escape from Sunnydale, and the darkness didn't lend him much hope of having ended up in heaven.

His hand moved along the ground and he felt cold stone beneath his palm. He didn’t think hell was dark, smelly and prone to cobblestone, but then again the last thing he remembered was escaping from an imploding Hellmouth in a school bus. So he pinched himself. “Oww, okay, so I’m awake,” he mumbled to himself.

Under the starlight he started to pick out his surroundings. He was on a crude cobblestone road in the middle of nowhere. Off to the south he could see faint lights that looked like they could belong to a town. "Maybe I ended up somewhere with a phone," he muttered as he picked himself up and started trudging toward the town.

 

“Bloody hell,” Spike muttered as he abruptly jolted into consciousness. He immediately knew he wasn't in Sunnydale by the smell of the area around him. He didn’t smell the slayers or the mutated vampires. What he also didn’t smell was the typical pollution and grunge of modern America.

He checked himself quickly, looking for any signs of burning. He knew he wasn’t going to forget the feeling of burning alive as the amulet flared to life. Something about where he was now was tugging at his mind, but he didn’t dwell on it. He wanted to find the others, find out if they had all survived. He could easily see the outline of a town to the north even if he didn’t realize how out of place the town should have looked to him.

He started towards the soft glow of the town when he caught a familiar scent on a breeze. He could smell Xander and was more than happy to follow the scent to find the whelp. He'd know where the others were and maybe even what was going on. He smirked when he saw Xander stumbling over the uneven road, trying unsuccessfully to make his way in the dark.

He resisted the urge to sneak up on Xander, instead walking toward him in full view on the road. "Where’s everyone else, whelp?" he called out as soon as he was close enough for Xander to hear his raised voice. He wasn’t going to be doing any shouting until he was knew where he was.

Xander jumped despite Spike’s precautions, as if seeing an apparition. “I don’t know… hey, what are you doing alive?”

"Well, I don’t think we’re anywhere near dear old Sunnydale, and it looks like you’re a bit different now," Spike said with a gesture toward Xander’s eye. He was trying to stay calm but he was getting worried about what had happened.

“Maybe this is all big dream of mine,” Xander started to babble. “I dream about having my eye back, but then if this is a dream, why are you here? I mean, why not Anya. I lost Anya. But I’ve also dreamed about a life-sized talking Twinkie before, so having you here isn’t that…”

"That’s enough of the babble. We need to find out where the bloody hell we are and where everyone else got. Last I remember was burning to my final death as Buffy got away." Spike’s voice lowered a little. "They all did get away right?"

“Not everyone,” Xander answered. “Anya and some of the new Slayers didn’t make it.”

"Sorry about Anya, glad everyone else got away though. S’better then I expected," Spike said. He grabbed Xander’s arm and started pulling him off toward the town. "We’ll get to town and see what’s going on."

“I don’t think this is real,” Xander commented as he let Spike pull him down the road. “I have both of my eyes.”

"It’s real, and there’s something familiar about it, but ‘m not sure what," Spike said with a disgusted snort. "Got soft living with all of you, not like when…." Spike’s voice trailed off as the smells finally registered and he got a good look at the town. "Bloody hell."

“What is it?” Xander demanded. “Are we in some sort of alternate reality?”

"Look at the town." Spike pointed out the rough, wooden houses, cobble stone street, and stables with the wave of his hand, not realizing there was no way Xander could see that far in the dark. "We’re somewhere in the past. I knew this smelled familiar."

“A time warp?” Xander snorted. “This isn’t the Rocky Picture Horror Show, Spike, this is real life we’re dealing with.”

"We need to find a place to hide. Day’s not far off and humans aren’t nearly as blind in this time. Can’t have them staking me after I saved the world can I?" Spike made for an outlying barn that looked like it was just used for storage.

“I’m human,” Xander pointed out, but still followed behind Spike. “I could ask someone for help and you could stay hidden.”

"You think you can fit in? They’ll take one look at your clothes and be trying to burn you at the stake, too. Best listen to me if you wanna survive long enough to try to find a way back," Spike said.

“I can change my clothes,” Xander grumbled back. “I’m not completely useless.”

"I’m going over to that barn. You can come with me or you can go ask someone for some new clothes and hope they don’t kill you. Just don’t tell them where I am when they start to torture you."

Xander took one look at the unfamiliar town and back at Spike’s retreating form. It was a quick decision to make and he trotted after Spike. “When you say barn… will there be animals? I can handle a cat maybe, but nothing else…”

"Cats are probably all that will be there. That barn’s used to store feed for the winter so lots of mice and some cats to eat the mice," Spike said as they got closer. "We’re staying in the damn thing all day. Once it’s dark again we’ll get some food and new clothes."

“I suppose it’s one step up from my parent’s basement or your crypt,” Xander commented.

"Step up from that bleeding pit you lived in, but my crypt was nice when people weren’t mucking around with it. Now go find a corner somewhere and sleep," Spike said as he pushed Xander into the barn.

“Sleep alone?” Xander hesitated, standing in the middle of the small building. “In a barn.”

"Sleep wherever you want. Just don’t wake me up unless it’s life or death… my life or death," Spike said. He was busy worming his way into the middle of loosely baled hay in the middle of the barn.

There was just enough moonlight that Xander could stand there and watch Spike for a few moments. His feet were shuffling and he started to move a little closer to Spike. He didn't like that he couldn't hear traffic or the noise of the city around him.

Spike snorted at Xander. "Go take care of human business. Don’t want you moving around in the middle of the day while I’m trying to sleep."

“Right… okay…” Xander answered and went outside of the barn to take a leak. When he heard something rustle around in the bush, he rushed back into the barn, nearly tripping over Spike.

Spike let Xander wiggle into the hay behind him. He made sure Xander was positioned where he could breath then ignored him and went to sleep. There was too much going on to deal with and he wanted to sleep. Between the battle with the First, the time travel, and having no clue what was going on he just wanted to sleep.

 

An internal time clock told Angel that it was nearing evening. When he’d found himself swept back in time, it had been confusing and he had spent the short time before dawn searching the territory. He knew he was in the past but he wasn't sure where. There hadn't been any reliable cover around and he'd been forced to resort to burying himself in the ground for a hiding spot.

As soon as he’d clawed his way out of the ground, he shook himself off and headed toward Spike. He could feel him more easily then he had in years. Unfortunately, he could also sense Darla and Drucilla. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to deal with them again. Hopefully, Spike would be the souled version and he’d have an ally when they all met up.

When he found Spike, he also found Xander Harris curled around him in a barn. He was honestly surprised that Spike let him get this close without waking up.

"Quiet," Spike whispered when Angel moved closer and started to talk. "He’s finally asleep, not complaining, and not tossing around. So how’d you get pulled back here too, poof?"

“Probably the same way you did,” Angel snapped softly. “And if I know anything about it, you were involved in it.”

"Me? I burned to death wearing that damn amulet you gave Buffy. Died to save the whole bleeding world and end up here somehow." Spike was too pissed off at Angel to worry about waking Xander and he was shouting now. "And you, you, want to blame me you brooding nancyboy?"

“Spike?” Xander huffed and then sat bolt up right when Angel shouted back.

“Don’t start with me now! I know you’re all to blame for this, Childe. You've always been good at causing problems for me!” Angel spat.

"Trapped in the past with Angel and Spike. No one I know is around. Since you’re both wearing clothes I’m guessing this is the nightmare version of the dream not the good version." Xander stopped his babble and gulped when both vampires turned incredulous stares on him. "Fuck, ignore that, just not awake yet and not sure what I’m even saying. Shouldn’t you be yelling at Angel, Spike? He did call you a troublemaker." Xander couldn’t believe he’d said the part about the two of them naked.

“You dream about us, together?” Angel asked with a raised eyebrow. He could yell at Spike at anytime, but this was far more interesting… disturbing perhaps, but interesting.

"Don’t mind me. I’ll get out of your way so you can beat Spike up, or he can beat you up," Xander said as he started trying to get out from under Spike’s arm. "Just let me go. I won’t bother you guys any more."

Spike tightened his arm around Xander’s waist. “Don’t think so, whelp,” Spike made a tsking sound. “This is an interesting development. Needed a distraction.”

"So instead of a round of Angel and Spike fighting we get a round of make fun of Xander. Hey, why not. It’ll feel like I’m back in Sunnydale." Xander said.

“We’re not in Sunnydale, we’re here. What we should be worrying about is Darla and Drucilla,” Angel said, realizing now wasn’t the time and place to discuss this, but he knew he'd remember it for later.

“I don’t sense Angelus,” Spike commented after concentrating for a moment. “And trust me, I’d be able to sense him.”

"Darla and Dru are the only two of our line nearby," Angel confirmed. "And they’re coming this way. We’re going to have to have our stories straight and account for the human still being alive somehow."

"Human?" Xander snorted. He was still trying to figure out how he ended up in Spike's arms earlier. "Hello, human has a name here!"

"Not to them you won’t," Angel said ominously. "And unless we find a way back in the next few hours they are going to catch up with us. Darla almost always had access to horses or a carriage. We can’t even be seen in town until we steal some clothes."

“They’re gonna smell me on him, too,” Spike added. He remembered how jealous their females could be.

"We could both mark him. Should be enough to hold them off for a little while as long as one of us is always with him. It will probably take all three of us to get back so we can’t let him go out on his own," Angel said, looking Xander over. "He’s got the right look. Neither of them would be too surprised that we both wanted to play with him for a while."

Spike nodded, giving Xander a critical eye as well. “Yeah, he could pass if he kept his mouth shut.”

"Whoa, I’m so not the mouth-keeping-shut guy," Xander said. He was backing up slowly as he talked. "I can just go hang out in town somewhere and you guys can come get me when you figure out how to get us home. Your psycho girlfriends don’t even need to know I exist."

“He’s gonna have to learn discipline and respect if he’s gonna pass it off,” Spike said to Angel, already stalking after Xander.

"Hello, I’m in the room, the barn, whatever. Don’t you two still have souls?" Xander said weakly. He was sure they were able to smell his arousal despite his protestations. The idea wasn’t so horrible, but they wanted to do it to fool Darla and Dru, who he had no desire to see, not because they were interested in him.

Angel smiled when he smelt the boy’s arousal. Maybe they could pull this off convincingly after all and have some fun in the process as well. He had been considering just a bite and enough rubbing around to get the smell right, but if Xander was willing to go further it would work better anyway. “I very much have a soul, but they won’t know that,” Angel said, taking a few steps closer to Xander. “Want to tell me what you dreamt about us, boy?”

"Goddamn it, my name is Xander. I know you’ve used it before Deadboy, and I’m not telling you about any dreams. Lets just say none of them started with you deciding to do stuff because you had no other choice and wanted to fool your girlfriends."

“I don’t think you understand, boy,” Angel said. “This isn’t some little girl we’re dealing with. We’re dealing with my Sire, Darla, at the prime of her power. One wrong move and she’d rip your still beating heart out of your chest.”

"Okay, not liking that option either. Can’t we just do whatever without really doing whatever until we can ditch them?" Xander asked. He was looking back and forth between the two vampires who now had him cornered. "I know neither of you really want anything to do with me so we can just fake it."

“Fake it, huh?” Spike all but purred. He had a feeling he knew what his Sire was up to and he was willing to play along. He'd always found Xander mildly attractive. His loyalty, when he gave it, was almost vampire like. Plus, dying briefly had made him see that there really wasn't a future with Buffy. “I don’t think so. Hard to fake being our pet.”

"Wouldn’t say we don’t want anything to do with you. Told you that you have the right look. I couldn’t ever get past the insults but that won’t be a problem once you’re a pet, will it," Angel’s purr matched Spike’s as they moved forward in tandem.

“What does a… p-pet do?” Xander stammered.

"You’ve read enough of the Watcher’s books to know what they do, pet," Spike said. "Don’t got time to talk it to death, Sire. I should claim him first. You can control Dru and Darla will be less upset if he’s primarily my pet."

“I’m not a pet,” Xander protested, but Spike was pressing him against the wall of the barn. He might be taller than Spike, but he didn’t feel like it right now.

Angel growled and pulled Spike aside. "You forget your place, Childe. This one was marked as mine years ago. Angelus warned you to stay away from him."

Spike changed into game face and hissed back at Angel. “I’m not some fledgling anymore, and you’re not Angelus!”

"In this time you are. You’re going to have to learn some manners too, but we’ll deal with that after we’ve taken care of the boy."

“Hello, man here,” Xander gulped, then laughed nervously. “Not a boy.”

"You don’t talk unless we ask you a question," Angel said, one hand reaching out to unbutton Xander’s shirt. "Good pets are quiet, and it will keep you from making the girls suspicious."

“Good pets get rewarded,” Spike added before Xander could make a snarky comeback. He reached out and tilted Xander’s head back to expose his neck to Angel.

"I can’t stop you, but don’t do anymore then you have to," Xander said as he finally stopped fighting Spike. "Least this time I know my dates are monsters who want to kill me." He gave a weak chuckle.

“We’re not monsters,” Angel whispered, leaning in closer and licking Xander’s jugular. “We’re just trying to keep you alive and giving you what you really want.”

"Don’t remember a barn in any of those dreams," Xander said in a choked whisper. "But if we have to do this it’s okay if I enjoy it right?"

“I know you’ll enjoy it,” Angel answered and changed into game face. He dragged his fangs along Xander’s skin before sinking them into the sensitive flesh.

"Oh, fuck," Xander moaned. He wasn’t even aware he was pulling Angel closer to him and rubbing against Spike. Both of them had starred in a few of the fantasies he had made sure no one every found out about. He knew he should feel guilty about what was happening, but after the last few days he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He'd always suspected feeding could be good, but he hadn't imagined it could be this good.

Spike’s hand wandered over to Angel’s body he fed. He couldn’t help it if he found his Sire's feeding a turn on. Even though Dru had turned him, it was Angelus that had been there training him all those years. Seeing Angel like this was bringing back memories that the soul didn't like, but still reminded him of better times, when he'd had a family.

"Clear a space for him," Angel growled after pulling Spike into a kiss. Xander seemed too overwhelmed to talk so Angel could take his attention away from him for a minute.

Xander watched as Angel and Spike kissed, noticing that it was his own blood that stained their mouths. He also noticed that it was Spike who moaned low when Angel took control of the kiss.

Spike gave Angel a wicked look and headed to spread out his duster and Angel’s coat over some hay. "Better not let his mind wander. He’ll start babbling again," he said over his shoulder.

“By the time we’re done with him, he’ll be quiet enough.” Angel chuckled, but leaned in and kissed Xander’s mouth all the same. "He was so good at hiding what he wanted all those years. I never really knew he wanted this before," Angel said.

"You didn't live with him, Sire. Always figured it was just some curiosity that would end with me getting staked, and not in a good way," Spike said. "Wondering if that's all it was though."

Xander let Angel pull him over to the bed Spike had made for them. He wasn’t too out of it to see the slightly left out look on Spike’s face, and reached out to grab his shirt and pull him down as Angel laid him down. Somehow they all ended up in a pile on the coats.

Spike knew it was his turn to mark the whelp. He maneuvered around Xander so that his mark was placed opposite Angel's mark on the boy's neck. He knew Xander would soon be begging for more.

"Wanker," Spike mumbled when Angel grabbed his wrist and bit it, using the blood to start lubing Xander. "Don’t forget you have a soul now."

“Just because I have a soul doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have fun,” Angel answered with a slight leer. “You’re just jealous because you want more attention… William.”

A glare was the only answer Spike gave Angel before bending down to kiss Xander. He knew the poof would be too distracted to stop him from having a bit of fun. He could feel the girls now too and knew they did need to keep things moving along.

Xander moaned when he felt Spike’s hand sneak down and start to work at his erection. The feelings and sensations were so overwhelming. It was happening so fast, but he didn’t want it to end either.

"Not too fast, Spike. We want to make sure he enjoys himself." Angel shifted Xander’s legs up onto his shoulders as he talked and positioned himself to push into Xander. "Can’t let him think about this too much or he’ll resist because he thinks he should," Angel added in a whisper pitched low enough that only Spike could hear him.

He had to give Angel credit for knowing what he was doing. Spike knew from experience what miracles Angel could pull of with just his cock and fangs alone. Know this, he slowed the amount of blood he was taking to a mere trickle.

Xander thrashed around briefly when he felt Angel’s cock pressing into him slowly. "Wait, guys, I thought you were just going to bite me. Do we have to do this too?"

“Shush, pet,” Angel said, pushing in further. “I can smell that you want this.”

"No, I’m not supposed to do this," Xander protested, not realizing he was starting to push back against Angel.

“But you do,” Angel countered and pushed all the way in. “You love it.”

"Xander, no one’s gonna be mad at you. Don’t really have a choice here so you may as well enjoy it because it’s going to happen either way," Spike said. For all Angel’s skill in bed, he could be clueless about what drove people.

Xander cried out when Angel started to thrust into him and arched up. “But he’s right. I do want this…” he said, shaking his head. He closed his eyes tight and nearly sobbed.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself is there? Poof and I both got souls and we’re enjoying ourselves. Just let it go and I’m sure his broodiness will want to talk it out in detail later," Spike said. He didn’t gave Xander a chance to answer, pulling him into a kiss.

Xander gave a full body shudder and a groan as he gave in. He could feel the marks on his neck tingling and Angel taking him. He couldn’t fight against two powerful vampires who made him feel like this so it wasn't really his fault. He decided to just try to enjoy it guilt free until they got back and it all ended.

Angel could feel Xander’s surrender and started pushing in a little faster. He was showing far more patience then normal, but he knew if he went slow enough it would make up for the lack of stretching. He let Spike keep Xander distracted until he was all the way in, then pushed Spike to the side so he could bite into the claim mark he had made minutes ago.

It was too much for Xander to take and he came when Angel sank his fang into his flesh. Angel was everything to him for a burning moment.

"Responsive, isn’t he?" Spike noted as he watched, hands reaching out to touch both of them. He wasn’t happy about being pushed aside at Angel’s whim, but he knew better then to raise a stink about it when it was going to be his turn next.

Angel waited until he came before he answered. “Yes, responsive, but what about his stamina?”

Spike smirked as he took Angel’s place. "Spent enough time in the basement when the demon chit was training him to give her orgasms on demand, didn’t I? He’s probably the only human around that can match a vampire for stamina."

“So he already has demon training to be a pet,” Angel noted, watching Spike enjoy himself and Xander whimper.

"Naw, she was just interested in sex," Spike said. He was done teasing Xander and started sinking in slowly. "He’s not just a pet either. We gotta treat him that way around the girls, but it’s gonna take him some time to get used to things."

“Oh, he does have stamina indeed,” Angel said, reaching out to grasp Xander’s still hard cock. The boy was completely out of it and living in the moment.

Spike grunted and ignored Angel and just enjoyed having a willing Xander at last. He made sure to keep Xander on the brink the whole time. The girls were getting close and it would be best if Xander were in a post-orgasmic haze when they showed up.

Spike could have drawn it out longer, but the whelp looked like he was on the verge of passing out. What Spike didn’t count on was Angel biting into his neck just before he was about to cum.

Spike arched back into Angel’s bite while pushing forward into Xander at the same time and came with a howl that could probably be heard for miles around. He felt Xander cumming at the same time and slumped forward, blanketing him.

Darla and Drucilla came into the barn to find Spike still slumped over Xander and Angel caressing Spike’s hair. As he felt them come closer, he had let his demon closer to the surface. He had to be their Angelus for now.

"What do you think you’re doing just vanishing like that?" Darla hissed as she took in the sight before her.

“I had business to attend to,” Angel answered with a cool mask plastered on his face.

"That’s your business? Why don’t you finish him off so we can leave. I had plans and we’re behind schedule now," Darla said.

“William’s taken a fancy to him and I’ve decided to humour him,” Angel said, falling easily enough into the Irish lilt he used to speak with.

"The stars told me about the new toy. They will have known him a long time and someday I’ll know him too, but right now the pretty one belongs to just Daddy and William," Dru said from where she was hanging back from everyone. When Darla turned to look at Xander again, Dru put a finger to her lips and whispered, "It’s a secret."

One of the reasons Darla tolerated Dru was her ability of precognition that she had come to respect. “Angelus belongs to me and so does everything he owns.”

"Not the pretty boy. The stars will be mad if you touch him. I can’t even touch him yet," Dru answered.

“Are you telling me what I can and can’t do, girl?” Darla asked.

Spike was busy ignoring the discussion while getting Xander dressed again. As soon as he heard Dru saying the stars wanted Xander left alone he knew things would work out even if it took some shouting to get there. Xander was still in a sex-induced haze and he had to struggle to get some clothes back on. At least there hadn’t been any comment on them yet.

“You know she isn’t, Sire,” Angel answered for Dru. Now that he knew Dru wasn’t a real threat, he was just going to have to handle Darla until they could figure out a way to get home.

"Don’t worry, mommy. I’ll play with you while daddy and Spike play with the toy." Dru moved over to rub against Darla while she was talking. "Spike won’t play with me anymore anyway."

Darla looked from Dru, to look at Angel and then Spike. “What did you two do to your hair? And where did you get that strange clothing? I hope you're not playing with the gypsies again. Such common blood.”

Spike was paying enough attention to snicker at Darla’s comment about the gypsies. "Had to disguise ourselves, didn’t we? Need to get out of here now. Get some new clothes when we get to wherever we’re going."

“Will anyone come looking for the boy?” Darla asked. She sounded annoyed, but she was never one to ignore small details. If he posed even the smallest threat, she would do away with him.

"No, there’s no one left to look for him," Angel answered as he helped Spike lift Xander up and started carrying him out. He knew Darla would take that to mean he'd killed anyone who could be looking for the boy.

 

“Forgot what it was like to go to a custom tailor,” Spike said to Angel quietly before awkwardly adjusted his new clothing. “And also forgot how uncomfortable they are.”

"Hey, these are nicer then most the clothes I've had," Xander whispered. He’d only really woken up the night after he had been claimed and Angel had hustled him and Spike off to get new clothes before the girls could talk to him.

“You’re lucky we’re letting you have clothes, pet,” Spike leered at him. “Most pets don’t.”

Xander looked around quickly to make sure they were still alone, he knew he didn’t want to have Darla pissed at him. "I’m not your fucking pet," he hissed. "We’re just playing a part so I don’t get eaten by your girlfriends before we can get home."

“That’s not the way I remember it, pet,” Spike chuckled, over emphasizing the nickname again. “I remember a lot of moaning… submissive behaviour…”

"Anyone would have been moaning in that situation and it’s not like I was gonna fight the one thing that had a shot at keeping me alive," Xander rationalized. "If you think I’m gotta act like a pet when no one’s around or parade around naked you’re crazy."

“He’s been called worse then crazy,” Angel interrupted their banter. “And we have to talk about how exactly you’re going to act.”

"I’m not stupid Angel. I have to be all polite and shit when Darla’s around. You two just don’t tell me to do anything stupid and we’ll be fine," Xander said.

“It’s more than that,” Angel shook his head. “Spike, I thought you said the boy would know what a pet does.”

"Oh, he knows, Sire. He just doesn’t want to do more then pretend he’s a pet when he has to."

Angel walked up behind Xander and traced his finger along Xander’s neck, circling the double marks there. He smiled when he felt Xander shiver. “You know you have to anticipate our needs, don’t you?”

"Fuck, why do you have to do that while we’re alone?" Xander moaned. "I’m not supposed to be doing this unless I have to."

“Because you never know when the ladies could show up,” Angel returned. “The key of being a good liar is consistency.”

"That’s just an excuse to try to get some," Xander said. He knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer with both of them so close and Angel’s finger touching the bite mark. If he put up at least some fight though he could still tell himself he was trying to do the right thing.

“He’s playing Angelus now,” Spike pointed out. “He could get some wherever he wanted.”

"I’m not some game to amuse you both while we’re here," Xander snapped, starting to lose the rush of lust Angel had engendered. "You two have practice getting past the crappy stuff you’ve done in the past, but I’m gonna have to deal with this when we get back and you two go back to hating me."

Angel glared at Spike, wanting him to shut up. He could sense Xander’s small amount of willingness slipping away. He also knew it was out of character to be seducing the boy, but he was strangely drawn to him. It had started as a way to protect him from Darla and Dru, but the call he felt was too strong to ignore. Honestly, Xander had always had the potential to attract him even if he'd stopped actively trying to annoy him.

"Not gonna hate you when we get back, Xander. You’ll still belong to us," Spike answered while ignoring his Sire’s increasingly pissed off glare.

“IF we get back,” Xander corrected. Belonging to someone didn’t sound so bad. For a while it had been kinda like that with Anya, but she had gotten tired of him too, and she was dead now. There was a whole lot of IFs in Xander’s life. If they got back, would get to keep his eye? If he gave into the feelings bubbling up inside of him, would he completely loose himself?

"Either way, you belong to us now and we’ll take care of you," Angel said. He’d felt Xander’s apprehension lessen a little with both their statements and allowed himself a grin. Xander seemed to have move to worrying more about Angel and Spike changing their mind then about what they were doing. That could be taken care of with a little time. He bent down and licked over his claim mark on Xander’s neck. They take the time to work on his other problems later, but there had been enough talking for now.

“Angel…” Xander moaned softly. He really did try to stop himself from titling his head to the side to allow Angel better access. He kept trying to tell himself that he hated Angel and Spike. After another moan, a little voice in his head corrected that hate was such a strong word… maybe dislike was more appropriate.

"What the…" Spike exclaimed as Angel’s flashed out and grabbed Spike, pulling him up next to Xander. "Thought his poofiness would want to talk more," Spike muttered before starting to lick the claim mark he had placed on Xander.

“Call me a poof one more time and I’ll let Xander fuck you,” Angel warned with a growl. Spike was still thinking like a Master Vampire and had to remember that to Darla, he was merely a dependent fledgling.

Spike raised his head with a glint in his eyes. "Poof, you don’t want me calling you poof? What poofy word should I call you then, poof?"

“Alright, Xander gets to fuck you four times then,” Angel leered very coolly.

"You think you’re up for that, Xan?" Spike asked, staring at Xander’s shocked expression. "Four times is probably too much for a human to do in one go, but I’m sure the poof will let you do it over a few days. Maybe we can even find out what name gets him to fuck me."

Xander’s expression turned from shocked to stubborn. When Spike had lived with him, their had always been banter and confrontations that make Xander’s blood boil. In a weird way, he and Spike had been most comfortable in those moments. “Are you challenging me, blondie?”

“You get to fuck him whenever I give you permission,” Angel said before Spike could make another comment. He was trying to decide whom he would fuck first after they were done with each other.

Xander went willingly when Spike pulled him away from Angel. That little voice in the back of his head was still nagging that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he’d decided to ignore it for now. Spike’s kiss was just too distracting to worry about anything else.

“Spike likes to be fucked,” Angel said, watching Xander and Spike kiss. Smiling when they started to fondle each other.

"Quiet, Deadboy," Xander said as he and Spike started to pull each other’s clothes off. Each beat of his heart seemed to pulse against the claim marks, causing heat to flare over his body. He knew fucking Spike would cool him off and he didn’t want Angel screwing things up.

Angelus would have struck Xander for talking back to him in that tone, but it merely caused Angel to smile. Angelus would have wanted a pet that submitted completely and utterly, but Angel wanted someone that would provide some challenge and excitement.

Conversation stopped as the last of Spike and Xander’s clothes were discarded. Spike was making sure to lick his claim mark every few minutes to keep Xander from thinking too much. He thought he might have overdone it a bit when Xander backed them up and started rubbing against Angel. He decided to ignore it though when Xander's attention didn't waiver.

“Need some stuff,” Xander mumbled between kisses.

"Gotta learn to do it the vampire way," Angel said as Spike took the hint and got down on all fours. Angel guided Xander behind him and bit his wrist, using the blood to coat Xander and loosen Spike up just enough to keep Xander from worrying about hurting him.

“Can’t get used to the blood…” Xander muttered, almost in denial, but all the same he found himself leaning over and licking a swipe of blood off of Spike’s lower back.

"That’s it, Xander," Angel whispered. "He’s all ready for you, just push forward a little." Angel was using one hand to start unfastening his pants while talking. He had decided to take Xander while he was fucking Spike then have his boys switch positions.

“Never done this before…” Xander said in a shaky voice, pushing into Spike. Of course, his first time ever being with a man had been when Spike and Angel fucked him in the barn. In the bigger picture, this was nothing strange.

Spike bucked back into Xander as soon as he felt the boy get almost halfway in. He knew he was moaning like a poof, but it felt so good to have a warm cock inside him again. He hadn’t done this since he’d gotten to Sunnydale and he hadn’t realized how much he missed it.

Xander felt some of the power coming back that he felt he had lost since jumping back in time. Spike liked this and was under Xander’s control, even if marginally. He smiled evilly and slammed his cock hard into Spike.

Angel saw the smirk on Xander’s face and quickly smeared some blood over his own cock. Spike liked getting fucked entirely too much and Angel didn’t want Xander to get the wrong idea about his place in their little family. He grabbed Xander’s hips and pulled him slowly back onto his cock.

Xander cried out loudly at the duel stimulation. It didn’t feel like he was fucking Spike anymore, instead it felt like Angel was fucking both of them. It was the thrusts of Angel’s hips that drove his own cock into Spike.

It didn’t take long for Xander to cum. He tensed for a minute them slumped forward onto Spike. In some corner of his mind he realized it was a good thing Spike was a vampire or he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself up with Xander being fucked on top of him.

“Stay hard,” Angel hissed the command, continuing to pump into Xander.

"Give him some blood, wanker. He is still human, you know," Spike groused. Xander had a good pace going until Angel drove him over the edge.

Angel made plans to punish Spike later for his impudence, but decided the blood was a good idea. He torn open a small wound and held his wrist up to Xander’s mouth. “Drink, pet.”

Xander was too far gone to even put up a token protest before he sucked on Angel’s wrist. He felt himself start to harden almost immediately even though he kept his post orgasm mellowness.

The feel of Xander’s tongue on his flesh and the soft pull of blood out of his body was enough to send Angel over the edge. He leaned over and bit Xander in his still healing claim mark as he came.

"Spike, you need to remember your place too, and if you don’t stop questioning me I’m going to take Xander again while you watch instead of putting you between us," Angel answered, still in game face.

Normally Spike would have said something snarky to Angel, but it had been decades since his Sire had fucked him and he wasn’t about to give that up. He could tell him off afterwards, but right now he would keep his mouth shut to get his ass filled.

Xander was still moaning and grinding himself against the bed after Angel draped him there. He’d been pulled out of Spike before he had come again. He stilled when cool hands grasped his hips and he felt a cock pressing into him. A tiny giggle escaped him when he realized it was Spike. This time he was aware enough to realize Spike was a little bigger then Angel.

“Know what you’re thinking, mate,” Spike whispered to Xander. “Don’t say anything because Peaches is mighty touchy about it and I still need a good shag.”

Angel couldn’t quite hear what Spike had whispered, they were good about knowing just what the other could hear. He had heard Xander’s giggle and he was sure the boy was giggling about Spike being bigger. That one fact had ended up causing half of Spike’s problems as he was trained. Angel thrust into Spike quickly, hoping that the subject wouldn’t be raised later if he made sure both his boys were exhausted. He knew bringing it up directly was far more trouble then it was worth.

Since he had already cum once before, Angel was able to draw it out much longer until Spike was shaking and begging to cum. Angel smiled, gratified he still had the ability to turn Spike into a quivering mass.

"Damn it, Angel, stop trying to torture me," Spike finally hissed. "Let us cum and I’ll be quiet for an hour." He knew Xander was going as crazy as he was and that silence would be the one bribe that might convince Angel to stop trying to drag this out.

The temptation of a quiet Spike and the lure of his neck were an immense persuasion. Angel leaned over and bit Spike deeply in his shoulder, riding the sexual and blood high.

Spike immediately bit into his claim mark on Xander and brought the two of them over the edge right after Angel. Rolling to the side, Spike made sure he was wedged between Angel and Xander as they all drifted in the afterglow.

 

Darla waved her fan over her face, her eyes darting over the crowd with the gaze of a huntress. She loved the hunt and there was nothing like hunting amongst the noble bloodlines of Europe. Her childe had been reluctant to go out hunting and her suspicions were raised even further. Angelus had always been her favourite with his cruel streak and passion. Now he was far too interested in that William and their new toy.

That toy was dressed up in clothes that she knew Angel and Spike had picked out for him. She had insisted that they all go hunting together and the boys wouldn’t leave their pet alone. So they had brought him along and now he was hiding behind Angelus, trying to avoid the stares of the minor nobles around the room.

Xander was fighting not to say anything. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be talking where Darla could hear him, but he knew this was not going to end well. Darla was here to feed and he didn’t think either Spike or Angel would be able to go through with it. Angel had insisted he could protect them from Darla if needed. Due to the time travel he was significantly older then her now, but they had to be careful what they changed in the past. Xander glared at Darla when she wasn’t looking. He wouldn’t mind killing her to save Jesse in the future even if it did mess some stuff up.

Spike cuffed Xander lightly on the back of the head. “Don’t stare at her like that, she’ll think it’s a challenge,” Spike hissed. “Don’t act like a proper pet, do you?”

"Yes, Master," Xander answered in a soft voice that still managed to drip sarcasm. He didn’t dare say what he was thinking in the middle of a party with Darla’s senses poised for the hunt, and the enforced silence was pissing him off.

Spike couldn’t help a slight shiver when Xander called him Master, even if the boy didn’t mean it. “Say it again,” Spike demanded with a soft hiss.

Xander made sure he was facing Spike so no one could see him and rolled his eyes as he said "Yes, Master."

Spike moved closer, ignoring Xander’s sarcastic and leaned in. He pushed down Xander’s starched collar and started to lick the claim marks.

‘Not going to react, not going to react,’ Xander chanted silently to himself. When that stopped working, he focused on exactly how he wanted to tell Spike off when they were alone. Treating him like some toy in front of a roomful of people.

“You make me mad,” Spike mumbled against Xander’s skin. His hand was working into Xander vest, caressing against the soft silk Angel had insisted upon.

"Control yourself, Childe," Angel said, suddenly appearing from the crowd. He pulled Xander away from Spike. He knew that there would be a limit with what Xander would take and Spike would keep pushing until that limit was reached and they were all in trouble.

“I’m hungry,” Spike growled at Angel. They had only drunk from Xander since they’d gotten here, but now that they were out hunting, the hunger was getting worse. His soul meant he wouldn’t be hunting tonight, no matter what Darla said, and he wanted blood.

"Then you’ll find a cow somewhere later. You know he can’t feed us both all the time," Angel said. "Now go play your part for a while. I’m going to feed the pet while there is still food laid out."

“Hey, I have a name,” Xander protested under his breath. He found it hard to always play the part and this was the first time they had been in public in the few short days they had been in the past.

"Not in public," Angel said firmly. He kept a possessive hand on Xander’s shoulder as he guided him to a table full of food. "Just behave yourself."

Xander decided to play up his pet persona, just to drive Angel nuts. He pushed out his lip and actually pouted. “I always behave myself.”

"I’ve had a lot more experience at this then Spike, boy. Your little games won’t work on me, but they will have repercussions later." He tightened his hand on Xander’s shoulder just enough to start to sting before releasing him at the table. "Eat quickly."

Xander looked uncertainly at the food, recognizing some of it and others looking very unappetizing. “I don’t know where to start,” Xander complained.

"I’m trying to make this easy, but you’re going to end up eating from my hand in a minute, boy. You’re just as bad as Spike was," Angel said.

“Spike?” Xander muttered and snorted softly. “Spike never makes anything easy, but at least he’s always been able to stand up to you.”

"Stay here and eat," Angel said, ignoring him. "If I don’t think you’ve eaten enough by the time I get back I’ll feed you the most disgusting food I can find here." He was walking away as he talked. Darla had been trying to catch his eye and he couldn’t put her off any longer.

“Angelus, my darling,” Darla said as she saw her Childe approach. She held out her hand, knowing he would kiss it. “It’s nice to see you’ve decided to spend a few scant moments with your Sire.”

"Little William is not ready to handle the pet by himself. If I leave the two of them alone he’d end up doing something stupid. I know you wouldn’t want that while there are others around." Angel inclined his head at a few of the other vampires in attendance. He knew Darla’s preoccupation with status and appearance would distract her.

“He’s such a fickle fledgling,” Darla said, with a flick of her fan in his general direction. Xander was picking away at the food table and Spike was starring at him. His glare was more than enough to keep any interested parties away from Xander. “It was only last week he was infatuated with Drucilla, then you and now this… thing.”

"Nothing keeps Drucilla’s attention for long. I made sure she couldn’t hold a thought." Angel forced a note of pride into his voice. "It’s best he’s not too fixated on her anyway."

“Because you want him for yourself?” Darla asked coldly. She had always been jealous of the way Angel had taken to the new fledge, stealing the boy away from Drucilla. William never would have lasted if Angel hadn't taken him under his wing.

"He’s more my Childe then hers." Angel said with a shrug. "He has potential though, and I like having someone male around."

“He’ll never be strong enough to be on his own,” Darla noted. “He’s too much of a lap dog.”

"He’ll be a Master someday, but for now I need to get back to the pet. William and I will go hunting on our own later tonight." Angel bowed slightly to Darla. "Good hunting."

“Angelus,” Darla said as Angel finished the bow. “Never forget your first loyalty is to me. We’re forever, Childe. Everyone else is a simple distraction that I permit.”

Angel bit back the retort he desperately wanted to make. He knew in a few years she’d be deserting him because of a curse that was her fault. He knew he hadn’t totally kept his feelings to himself when her glare increased in intensity and he quickly made his escape.

 

“You look like a real git in those clothes without the long hair,” Spike commented as they crouched down in the bushes outside of a local farm.

Angel scented the air and listened for any sounds of humans. Somehow hunting cows was far more embarrassing then drinking bagged bovine blood. He didn’t want anyone, human or vampire, to see them feeding.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Spike said conversationally. His Sire had always been moody and silent when he was hunting. “At least it’s better than rats.”

"Let’s just do this. I think there’s going to be a lot of things about this trip that we never tell anyone and this is the top of the list." With that Angel darted out into the field.

Back in the mansion the vampires were currently calling home, Xander was hiding in the rooms he shared officially with Spike. He had wanted to go out with them, but Angel had insisted he would be safer in their lair. Without television or even radio, he was bored as hell.

He was broken out of his contemplation by the sound of someone trying to open the door. The door Angel had locked. The door that suddenly fell open as something forced it off its hinges. "Fuck," Xander said, scrambling back and looking for a stake when he saw Darla standing there.

“Never lock a door in my home, human,” Darla instructed coldly.

"Angel…us locked it," Xander answered. He was trying desperately to remember what Angel had told him about dealing with Darla. "He didn’t want me wandering around."

“A good pet would stay put where he was told,” Darla said and walked a little closer, her taffeta skirts rustling. “Aren’t you a good pet?”

"That’s why I was being all good and quiet in here waiting for them to get back," Xander said, backing up a little more.

“I don’t like you, human,” Darla said. “There’s something funny about you.”

"Nothing funny about me… just Angelus and Spike’s good little vampire pet. They wanted me to rest up before they got back which should be soon," Xander said.

“Do you want to be turned, little treat?” Darla asked, changing into game face.

"No, no turning for me. They, they like me human you know." While he was talking, Xander’s eyes were darting around, looking for something he could use as a stake. If it came down to it, he’d kill the bitch and take his chances that it wouldn’t mess up the future too much.

“Mommy!” Dru called out from the doorway. “You’re not supposed to the hurt the pretty toy. His guardian angel wouldn’t be happy.”

Xander remembered Spike telling him that Dru never remembered anything for more then a few days and realized that was a good thing because somehow she seemed to know everything that was going on. He hadn’t missed the extra inflection she’d put in ‘angel’ when she said it. He was sure she knew that it was Angel here now not Angelus. He kept quiet, hoping she’d be able to get Darla to back off.

“I’m busy, you silly girl,” Darla hissed. One of the reasons she tolerated William was that he distracted Drucilla from annoying her.

"Bad things will happen. I see blood everywhere if you touch him now. He’ll be gone soon. The stars said he can’t stay with us. Daddy will make him go away." Dru was giggling as she talked.

Darla smiled and licked her fangs, taking the pronouncement to mean that her Childe would kill Xander soon. “My dear Angelus has always been fickle. Very well, I’ll let him enjoy his toy until he tires of it.”

Dru waited until Darla had left before walking over to Xander. "Tell daddy I was a good girl," she said before twirling around and heading back out of the room.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door as much as he could. He had just gotten finished pulling off one of the cross braces on a chair to sharpen as a stake then he heard Willow’s voice faintly calling his name. "Willow? Is that you? Did you get stuck back here too somehow?" he asked the empty room.

"Xander…" Willow's voice called out more strongly.

"Yeah, it’s me," he answered.

“Where are you, Xander?” Willow asked.

"Um, England, long time ago, hoping Darla doesn’t come back before Angel and Spike. You happen to be about to bring me home? Oh, and it’s good to hear you even if you can’t get me out of here."

“We were able to open a minuscule portal large enough to communicate through,” Willow answered. “We’re working on stabilizing the portal and making it big enough to transport a human through.”

"Human and two vampires. Hey are the non-souled Angel and Spike up there with you all?" Xander asked.

“No…” Willow answered after a moment’s hesitation. “Thank the goddess.”

"So, um do you have to go right away or do you have time to tell me what happened after we vanished?" Xander settled back on the bed and just listened to Willow babble on about what had happened after they escaped from Sunnydale. He didn’t even notice when Angel and Spike came through the door, but he definitely noticed the low growls coming from each of them. "Hey guys, I got…."

Xander didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before he was pounced by two very horny vampires. He wasn’t sure exactly how they stripped him so fast, but the next thing he knew, he was naked.

"Um, guys, now isn’t…." Next time his mouth was free Xander called out a little louder. "Are you still there and if you are please tell me you can’t hear anything because…"

“Who’s trying to kill you?” Willow asked alarmingly.

Willow’s questions got Xander to cut off the moans caused by two vampires trying to get his attention. "Not killing, don’t do any spell, can you call back later, like and hour and then talk to all three of us?" Xander knew his voice squeaked a few times as Angel pushed Spike’s head onto Xander’s cock. The Angel licking the claim mark thing wasn’t helping either.

Apparently vampires weren’t at their most verbal after a hunt. Angel didn’t register the meaning of the words Xander was babbling, only that he was talking too much. He solved that problem by straddling Xander’s chest and pushing his erection into Xander’s mouth.

Willow hadn’t been with a guy in a while but some sounds were unmistakable. "Alexander LaVelle Harris, are you sucking Angel or Spike off instead of talking to me?" she shouted, forgetting that while the Scoobies grouped around her couldn’t hear what was going on they could hear her.

 

Buffy slapped her hands over Dawn’s ears and shrieked, “What?”

"Shh, this is kinda like watching the naughty channels that are scrambled and you can’t see anything just hear…." she trailed off with her head cocked to the side. "Hmm, I wonder if harder means ‘fuck me harder’ or ‘spank me harder."

“Willow, watch your language,” Giles scolded, taking off his glasses and moping the sweat beads on his forehead.

"I know, I know," Willow said as she ended the spell with a gesture. It was nice to be able to do magic again without worry. Empowering the slayers had cleaned out the remnants of dark magic in her. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He said they’d be done in a bout an hour and we could talk to all three of them then."

Dawn was still trying to get Buffy’s hands off her ears when Buffy asked, “Are you sure you didn’t tune into some warped porno alternative universe?”

"Buffy, if all three of them ended up in the past, with Darla and Dru they would have to find a way to protect Xander without killing them and changing history," Giles said. "Having him as a pet would be the easiest way and they most likely just have gotten too far into character."

“A pet?” Buffy gaped at Giles. “Xander?”

"It was fairly obvious that Angel was interested in him and I always wondered about Spike. Plus, as I said, it would have been the easiest way to protect him from Darla. We need to see if there is some way to help them until we can pull them all back. Did Xander sound okay before the others showed up?" Giles asked Willow.

“It sounded like he was having some troubles with Darla,” Willow told him. “He didn’t mention Drucilla or anyone else.”

"Well we better find a way to get him back soon," Buffy said with a grin. "As soon as I make sure he’s alright I’m going to give him such a hard time. I need to write down every insult he ever thought up for me and Angel or me and Spike."

“And let’s just hope he does nothing to corrupt the time line,” Giles added. “Willow, tell him that we’ll do everything we can do to get them back as soon as possible.”

"In an hour. I’m not listening in until then," Willow said as she settled down to read over more of the books Giles had gotten to research how to get Xander back.

 

Xander lightly stroked the bite marks on his thigh and wondered if he wanted to get them healed right away. Even though Spike and Angel hadn’t needed to feed, they had both bitten him in a variety of different places when they came.

For his part Angel was sprawled out on the bed with one of his boys on either side. It took time for him to focus after feeding with William and fucking their pet, but finally his mind cleared some. "Xander, who were you talking to when we came in?"

“Willow,” Xander answered. “She should be contacting me anytime now.”

The smirk was evident in Spike’s voice even though they couldn’t see his face. "We scare her off, pet? I thought you felt a little hesitant at first."

“For a lesbian, she knew surprisingly well what we were doing,” Xander groaned. “And who knows what she said with the others listening.”

"Good," Angel said firmly. "This way you don’t have to worry about them finding out when we get back, or worry about explaining why you and Spike are staying with me."

“We’ll be staying with you?” Xander asked with surprise.

"The poof takes possessive to new heights even with the soul in place," Spike said. "Not much point in worrying about it until we’re out of here. So Red know how to pull us home?"

“They’re working on it,” Xander said, a smirk apparent on his lips. “You called him poof… you know what that means.”

“Somehow I think that threat was the wrong thing to say if I wanted him to stop using name,” Angel said with a sigh as Spike chuckled evilly. "Right now you’re going to tell us what happened while we were gone and wait for Willow to come back."

“For starters, you’re scary girlfriend broke down the door and threatened to turn me,” Xander answered.

"You don’t look turned or hurt, pet. How’d you get her to leave you alone?" Spike asked.

“Drucilla stopped her,” Xander said and looked at Spike. He remember how much the vampire had loved her. “She’s crazy, but nice in a scary sort of way.”

"Dru knows we don’t belong here, but if it comes down to it she can’t protect you from a determined Darla," Spike said. "From now on, one of us will stay with you all the time."

“Could be fun…” Xander hedged and then started to move his hand randomly on Angel’s chest. “Suppose since I’m in the past, I should do something educational.”

Angel ignored Spike’s comment about what would be educational and smiled at Xander. "We could go explore town just after sunset tomorrow. Might be a good idea to get you out of the house anyway."

“It’s be nice to see the way you used to live,” Xander answered truthfully. “Because it was such a long… long… LONG time ago.”

Spike started to make a comment and was cut off when Xander pressed a finger against his lips. At the same time Xander was saying, "Hi, Willow."

“Are you all done now?” Willow asked. “You sound somewhat normal.”

"Yeah, we were just talking about going into town and letting me explore life in the past before you find a way to pull us home," Xander said. "Plus, I think Angel wants to get me away from Darla."

“Getting away from that stake bait is a good plan,” Will answered. “But we need you to do some things on your end of the portal to stabilize it.”

Xander bit back a moan as Angel started to nuzzle his neck. "What do you need us to do?" he asked.

“Not you… Spike,” Will said. “It involves a small strengthening spell that needs to be cast on your side of the portal to stabilize. Considering whom I’m dealing with, Spike’s the best one to deal with magic. I don’t even want to think of the damage either you or Angel could do.”

Spike got a strange look on his face after Xander relayed that. "Not that I don’t trust, Red, but I’m dead up in the future. Ask her if I go back to dust, and if you go back to missing an eye." Spike said to Xander.

Willow apparently could hear what Spike was saying, just not speak directly to him. “Tell Spike that because you both pulled into the past as the Hellmouth imploded, the magic somehow restored small things like missing eyes and death.”

Xander’s brain kinda went into autopilot as he relayed Willow’s instructions to Spike. He couldn’t really follow any of it anyway. He moved to sit in Angel’s lap and started kissing him, just pulling away to pass comments to Spike.

Spike had moved off the bed and was scribbling down a list of ingredients he would need onto a sheet of parchment. Angel had to smile seeing Spike leaning over an inkwell again and seeing the ink staining his fingers. It reminded of him when William used to write poetry for hours under the candlelight.

"Hey, I’m a little busy here," Xander blurted out all the sudden. He’d ignored something Willow had said and now she was yelling at him and Angel was growling, thinking the comment was meant for him. "No, not you, Angel. I didn’t want you to stop, and Willow, just repeat that and I’ll tell Spike. You two were doing the witch stuff and I got bored, okay."

“Xander, stop thinking like a horn dog,” Willow scolded. “This important. Just tell Spike that he had to get rat testicles and then you can go back to teasing Angel.”

"Spike, Willow said to make sure you get rat nuts," Xander said loudly. "Sorry, Willow, I know you’re trying to help, but… it’s easy to get distracted by Angel."

“Tell the witch to fuck off,” Angel growled, suddenly wishing for the ease of the modern day zipper. “Spike, go hunt down some rats…”

"Right, I’ll just trot off to hunt down all this shit and leave you here to shag my pet. Stupid poof, we’re all going to get this stuff and show Xan a bit of this century at the same time," Spike said as he folded up the list after making sure it was dry.

“But I’m hard…” Xander protested, wiggling even more in Angel’s lap, hoping to provoke the vampire enough to get his way. “And I don’t want to have to put on the stupid cravat.”

"Not really up to you is it, pet," Angel said smoothly as he ran his hands over Xander’s body one more time. "Time to get dressed and show you off in town." Angel wasn’t sure how, but there had to be someway to get Xander to want to continue this after they returned. He didn’t want to count on just the call of the blood they’d exchanged, as he wasn’t sure that bond would survive the trip through time.

 

Xander was highly distracted with Spike nuzzling the front of his neck and Angel lightly attacking the back of his neck. Spike pulled away with a distasteful growl. “It’s time for a shave, luv. Like kissing a bloody sheep.”

"Sorry, didn’t pack my Norelco," Xander said, trying to pull Spike back into what he was doing.

Angel stopped kissing Xander and said as he ran his hand over Xander’s chin, “I have to agree with Spike. Time to shave. We’ll just have to use tried and true measures.”

"Umm, guys, what exactly are we talking about here?" Xander asked.

“Ever heard of a straight razor?” Spike asks with a wicked grin.

Angel could feel Xander tense at that. "You trust us to take care of you, don’t you?" he asked in a husky whisper. "We used to shave each other during this time. Won’t hurt you at all."

Xander groaned softly, leaning back against Angel. “But you haven’t used one in like a hundred years…” Xander tried to protest once more.

"I still use one to shave and I’m sure Spike does, too," Angel whispered. "It’s the only way to get a really close shave." While he was talking, he was running a finger over Xander’s jaw line.

“You’re just going to shave my face right?” Xander asked with a slight quiver in his voice. He wasn’t sure how far the vampires would take the pet scenario.

"I’d like to shave the rest, pet, but there’s not time right now. Maybe later we’ll do it though," Spike said. "You’d like us touching you all over while you were all smooth." Spike shared a grin with Angel while Xander’s eyes were closed. "So, Sire, want me to go get the stuff and we can do it here?" Spike could handle leaving Xander and Angel alone for a minute if it resulting in them shaving the boy together.

“Yes,” Angel agreed. “That will give me the chance to undress him. Wouldn’t want lather to accidentally get on any of your expensive, new clothing. Now would we?”

"But we just got dressed to go into town," Xander started to complain then cut off when Angel started licking his claim mark while unbuttoning his clothes.

Angel smiled when Xander’s babbling ended into simple whimpering. “We need you shaved before I can take you into town. Can’t have my pet looking like a vagabond.”

Xander had to focus to get his thoughts coherent enough to talk so Spike was back in the room by the time he started talking. "We’re not going to be here much longer. You guys don’t have to keep pretending like this to protect me. I think Dru scared Darla off enough that I’ll be safe."

“We’ve already discussed this,” Angel growled. He had stripped Xander and now pulled him back against his chest. “After we get back, you’re both coming to live with me. This isn’t a game anymore.”

"But… but… but neither of you like me. You just put up with me because of Buffy and I’m not just going to a sex toy for the rest of my life," Xander said, then added under his breath, "And there is something I never thought I’d hear myself say."

“What makes you think that we don’t like you?” Spike asked, glaring at Angel.

"Um, the last seven years, it’s not a big deal really, I’m used to it," Xander said. From the indignant growling coming from both vampires, he was thinking the whole line of conversation had been the wrong way to go.

“Just gonna have to show you it’s not true anymore,” Spike growled. “Aren’t we, Sire?”

"Never was true. You can annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but just because someone annoys me doesn’t mean I hate them. If it did, Spike would be dust by now," Angel said.

“Thanks,” Spike said dryly to Angel and then told Xander. “I might’ve been a right git when we first met, but the chip and soul thing… let’s just say I didn’t just stay with you because I had to.”

"We’ll see when we get back, I guess," Xander said. He liked what they were doing in the name of getting him ready for a shave and he really didn’t want to argue. At the same time he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe what they were saying.

Spike took out the straight razor and ran it over his palm watching the blood pool up to his skin with a smile. He held his hand up to Angel and noted, “It’s sharp enough.”

"Um, Spike, drawing blood with the razor you’re about to use on me… not doing much for calming Xander down," Xander said. "Not that I don’t trust you, but still…"

“He meant it to tease me,” Angel growled lightly and seized Spike’s hands, slowly licking it clean. “He’ll be much more carefully with you.”

"We tease him enough, pet, and we might not have to go to town. Get a nice shag instead." Spike pulled his hand away from Angel while he was talking and started working up a good lather on Xander’s face.

Angel leaned in close and whispered in Xander’s ear. “You can’t talk, Xander. Not even move a bit. Can you be good for us?”

"Okay," Xander said then squeezed his lips shut and sat perfectly still.

Spike raised the straight razor to Xander’s cheek and slowly started to drag it over the stubble. When he reached Xander’s chin, he rinsed the blade in a warm basin of water. He repeated the procedure, fighting the urge to just nick Xander’s skin a little bit. It would be so tempting to lick it up…

Xander slowly relaxed as Spike shaved him. He was a little surprised it was turning him on, but the feel of the razor on his skin combined with Spike’s focus gaze was doing him in. He squirmed a little as Spike shifted to start the other side of his face and felt the razor nick his skin.

“Oops,” Spike purred. “Guess, I’ll have to heal that for you.” Spike leaned over and started to run his tongue over the small wound.

"Still going to town," Angel ground out as he started to harden watching Xander get shaved and Spike licking blood off his face."

He waited until Spike had pulled the straight razor away to speak. “Yep, Spike’s going to town alright,” Xander snorted with a short laugh, at his own humour.

"Pet, behave," Spike warned. "I want to do this right."

“Thinks he wants himself to be cut,” Angel said. “I think he likes blood play now.”

"Which is a good thing, and there will be plenty of time for that, but first I want to give him a good shave. If he’s a good pet, maybe I’ll keep the razor out after we’re done," Spike said.

Xander shivered, but kept his mouth shut. It was sick that he wanted this. He had tried to resist what he was feeling. “Not a pet…” he denied softly as the razor pulled the last stroke off of his face.

"What’s wrong with being a pet?" Angel asked. He knew Xander wanted it, but he kept denying it. "You know we’ll take care of you and we have souls so we won’t be killing people we’re not supposed to."

“It’s not real…” Xander whispered, closing his eyes. “It’s all in the past. You’ll change your mind when we get back. Spike will go chasing after Buffy again… and well, you'll go back to LA to at least brood…”

"Slayer and I said our goodbyes right before I died, pet," Spike said with a snort. "You don’t gotta worry about her. Now, the poof will brood when we’re back, but he always broods. Least we’ll both be there to snap him out of it. If I know my Sire he won’t be able to brood with both of us naked in front of him."

Angel coughed a little uncomfortably, adjusting his tight pants. They could easily make love again, but their time here was limited and revisiting the past was a unique opportunity. “Get dressed, Xander. You’re shaved and it’s time to go.”

"See he’s getting all broody again," Spike whispered. "Just remember that even when we get back things ain’t gonna change, pet. You belong with us now."

“Even if I loose my eye again?” Xander asked. He wanted to see what the limits where. It was only a matter of time before he screwed this up.

"Spike is right. You belong to us now. No matter what happens on the trip back that won’t change. I’m not… we’re not going to give you up," Angel said. He knew they’d said the right thing when Xander gave them both a shy, but happy smile.

 

Spike preformed the necessary, relatively simple spells that Willow had instructed him to do through Xander. She had also explained the portal was unstable and would peak at any time in the next few days.

Angel watched the spell be put in place and heard there was no set time on when it would flare. He knew Xander was getting closer to accepting that things would stay the same in the future, but Angel wasn’t sure they had done enough convincing. As soon as Xander finished the conversation with Willow, Angel pulled him into his lap.

“Do you think the marks will transfer?” Xander asked. He hoped they would. It would leave a physical reminder that he belonged to them and it was more likely he would keep his eye.

"Doesn’t matter. If they don’t stay then we’ll just do it again with more time to enjoy it," Angel said.

Xander shivered and moaned lightly, “You’d have my whole body covered with them, wouldn’t you?” He tried to make it sound sarcastic, but it didn’t quite work.

"Only the two will be permanent, pet. The rest will heal fast enough," Spike said as he finished anchoring the portal. He walked over and dragged his fingers over both claim marks. "So, you think we should go out or stay in, Angel?"

“Stay in,” Angel answered, reaching out to run his fingers over Spike’s cheek. Over the short while they had been back, Angel’s protective instincts towards his Childe had increased and he was much more affectionate. “Can’t venture too far in case something goes wrong.”

"You mean we have to entertain ourselves?" Xander asked with an obviously fake pout. Their trip into town had convinced him the past wasn’t all that interesting. He was too used to hygiene and technology to feel anywhere close to comfortable in town. "Fun before we go back to everyone else is of the good."

“Got anything special in mind, pet?” Spike asked, licking his lips.

"Whatever you want to do. I’ve liked it all so far and I want you to have fun…" Xander’s voice trailed off, but the ‘so you don’t change your mind’ was pretty obvious to anyone that knew him at all.

Spike pressed up against Xander’s front, knowing Angel would soon press up against his back. “It’s nice you want to please us…” Spike said, leaning over to lick the claim marks. “Real nice.”

"And even when you occasionally annoy us, which I know will happen, we’ll still want you," Angel said as he slipped into place. "It’s not just sex I want you both for either. You’ll both be fighting at my side when we get back."

“Can’t be any worse than Sunnydale,” Xander commented, but secretly it was better than anything he could have dreamed of himself.

 

It was two days later and Angel was starting to wonder if the portal was ever going to stabilize enough that they could be pulled through. At the moment he had other things to worry about though. Xander had come out with them when they fed, Darla was getting more impatient that he was still around and Angel didn’t want to leave Xander behind. The boy had watched them feed off a cow and was barely holding back his laughter as they got back to the house, which had Spike muttering about pets that didn’t know their place. Angel was just glad Xander felt comfortable enough not to worry about making them mad.

Xander was still trying to keep a straight face, but he finally lost it. His straight face cracked into a wide smile and he looked directly at Spike, then Angel. “Moo!” he said and then broke into uncontrolled laughter.

"Bloody hell, peaches. Why’d you let him see that? He’ll be teasing us about that for the next fifty years," Spike said. While he spoke he prowled towards Xander. "Just keep it to yourself eh, pet. No need for the Slayer and Giles to know about our feeding from cows."

Normally Xander would have apologized to them, but he was feeling too good to worry about it. It felt good to laugh and be carefree for the first time in what seemed like ages. The weight of the world wasn’t on his shoulders and he had his eye back, but best of all… he had someone to make him laugh. He looked straight at Spike again and said loudly, “Do you prefer Holstein or Jersey? Oh, and you’d better watch out for that mad cow disease…”

Spike sputtered and looked to Angel for help that just made Xander laugh harder. The room was silent other then his chuckles until he got himself under control. Grin still in place but laughter gone, he closed the distance to Spike and walked him back against a wall. "I could make it up to you, Master," Xander said when they stopped moving. "Maybe something to take the taste out of your mouth." He tilted his head to the side, exposing Spike’s claim mark more fully.

Spike changed into game face, instantly appreciating this much more aggressive Xander. And damn the boy for already knowing that he could manipulate Spike into getting what he wanted by simply calling him Master. For anything else, he might have tried to fight Xander’s will just to spite him, but they both wanted this.

Angel watched with a smile and moved to make sure the door was locked before he started stripping off his clothes. The arousal had started pouring off both his boys as soon as Spike’s fangs had touched had touched Xander’s neck, and he was looking forward to what was to come.

“Mooooove over, Spike,” Xander groaned out with a laugh, sounding like a pathetic excuse for a cow. “Make room for Angel.”

"Watch it, pet. Keep teasing me like that and I’ll have to find some way to keep you quite," Spike said as he manoeuvred them all onto the bed.

“That a promise?” Xander asked, licking his lips. He had his own ideas of what Spike should gag him with.

"Cor, pet, I think you’ve got sex on the brain as much as I do. Let’s get you out of these clothes," Spike said.

"You've both got sex on the brain," Angel echoed back. He was already undressed, but, watching the other two fumble with fastenings, he was looking forward to the modern convenience and quickness of zippers.

All three of them were naked on the bed, with Xander between them as usual, when a roaring sound filled the room and a portal flared to life. "Come through now," Willow’s voice echoed through the room. "I can’t hold it more then a few more seconds."

They all jumped from the bed and into the swirling, purple mass of clouds and charged magic. It wasn’t until they stumbled naked onto the floor of the Hyperion where the Scoobies were staying that they realized they were still naked. Huddled naked in the middle of the pentagon painted on the floor, they were surrounded by not only the Scoobies, but also by Angel’s friends.

Xander yelped and pulled Spike on top of himself as cover. "Blanket or something now," he said loudly.

Spike for his part put his hands behind his head and leered at everyone starring at him. He was just happy to be alive and more than willing to share his happy bits with the viewers. “Yeah, might as well get him a blanket. We don’t need you all seeing him starkers.”

"Giles," Angel said trying to be as dignified as he could while being stared at by friends and people he barely knew. "We’re fine for the moment. We’re going up to my room to take a shower and get dressed. When we come back down you can ask your questions and we have a few of our own."

“Blanket, please!” Xander demanded again and finally it was Willow who handed him a comforter. He wrapped it around his waist and scampered out of the room before either of the vampires.

"Right then, thanks for the rescue and all that shit. The poof and I have some business to take care of while you all clean this up before something else shows up," Spike said as he got up and stretched before heading up the stairs after Xander.

When they got into Angel’s room, Spike immediately had Xan pinned against the nearest wall. He could see that their claim was gone and all he was focused on was reclaiming Xander.

"They’re gone," Xander said with a hint of desperation as he brought one hand up to feel where his claim marks had been. "I… you don’t have to do this if you’ve changed your mind. I’ll be okay." His voice lowered and he looked down. "I hope you haven’t changed your mind though, either of you."

“Don’t know about the poof, but you’re damn well mine,” Spike growled, changing into his game face. “Don’t care when or when, but mine from now on. My claim marks are easy enough to put back.”

"He’s both of ours, Childe," Angel said with a growl as he pushed Spike aside. He moved so Xander was between them. "Together this time. You want this right, Xander. To belong to us from now on?"

What had seemed like a living farce in the past was so much more real now. He had thought they had only claimed him to keep him alive and protected from Darla. Now they were back only a few minutes and they wanted him again. He could feel Angel press up against one side and Spike echoing the action.

Angel took in his almost frantic nods and smiled softly. "Have to say it, pet. Say you want us."

“Want you…” Xander responded. He wanted to have them taking care of him.

A moment of wordless communication passed between Angel and Spike then they bent down at the same time, Angel’s fangs sinking into Xander a fraction of a second before Spike's.

When you’re trapped in a moment, it isn’t cliché to say that it feels like an eternity. To experience a claiming twice was a rare declaration that few, if any humans could claim ot have experienced. The claim was sweeter the second time around now that Xander was more than willing to give in to the swirling emotions and sensations.

"Maybe he’ll wake up in the shower," Spike said as they both pulled away from Xander’s neck while keeping a passed out Xander upright. He gave a satisfied purr when Angel grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss over Xander’s shoulder.

“We’ve got pleasant ways of waking him up,” Angel answered when he pulled away. “Only have to work the boy’s stamina…”

 

Angel and Spike could both hear some of the comments from downstairs as people wondered exactly what was going on. They were both dressed and were dressing Xander in spite of his attempts to explain that he could dress himself.

They also ignored his protests that he could walk downstairs on his own. Spike wasn’t holding Xander’s hand, Xander tried to tell himself. Nope, the Master vampire was just pulling him along by the wrist. And Angel only had his hand on Xander’s lower back and it wasn’t so bad that it kept wandering down to his ass, even as they entered the lobby.

Wesley looked the three of them over carefully before turning smugly to Giles. "As I told you, Angel’s soul is no longer released by sex," he said.

“You’ve documented this phenomena?” Giles asked, thinking first of all of the scholarly impact, rather than being disgusted or shocked.

"Not personally," Wesley said, blushing slightly. "And as far as I know it hasn’t been tested before now, but I was sure the spell that augmented the curse would hold."

“Stop the geek talk!” Buffy intervened with a huff. She turned back to Xander and looked him over. “We have to deal with the fact that Spike’s alive, Xander has his eye back and they’re involved in some freaky sort of vamp threesome.”

"Um, not much to deal with," Willow said quietly. "Xander has his eye back, which is a good thing. Spike didn’t die saving us all, which is a good thing." Her voice got sly as she starred at Xander. "And it looks like Xander took care of ‘gaying himself up’ without my help. Starting with two at once, show off much, Xander?"

“Always liked you Red,” Spike said before Xander could say anything. Spike also reached over and pushed Xander’s slightly open mouth closed. “Better keep that mouth closed, unless you’re using it for talking or other kinky things, pet.”

"I’m assuming this is consensual, right?" Giles asked with an edge to his voice. When Angel started to answer he held up a hand. "I’d rather hear an answer to that from Xander if you don’t mind."

“It’s cool, G-Man. It’s not like they used a Vulcan mind meld on me,” Xander said and then smiled when Giles groaned. He wasn’t sure it was from the nickname he hated, or the Star Trek reference, but anyway it felt extremely normal to tease Giles. “They saved my life.”

"This isn’t just because they saved you is it?" Buffy asked looking back and forth between the three of them.

“It’s much more than that,” Angel said, moving his hand from Xander’s lower back to wrap his arm around Xander’s waist.

"Right, now that we’ve settled that, you bints get off the couch so we can sit down and tell you this story. Not too many questions though, we gotta shag again soon," Spike said with an evil grin.

“Spike, not in front of Dawn!” Buffy hissed at him.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister. “Buffy, please. Hello! I’ve faced evil and Spike lusting after you… I think it’s cute that they’re in love.”

Angel grinned at Spike’s sputter and Xander’s blush when Dawn mentioned love. Those two weren’t ready to admit to that, yet. He knew better then to pursue that in front of people though and deftly steered the conversation into a retelling of their trip to the past. It almost felt normal with Xander pressed between him and Spike and their friends sitting around listening to the story.


End file.
